New methods for obtaining fluorodioxoles are of interest because of their increased use as monomers for the preparation of fluoropolymers.
Mixtures of lithium aluminum hydride, TiCl.sub.3 or TiCl.sub.4, and tetrahydrofuran have been shown to be efficient reagents for dehalogenating vic-dihalo-organic compounds to obtain the corresponding olefin when the reagents and the vic-dihalo compound are refluxed. (See Olah et al, Synthesis, 607 [1976]). However, when such reagents are refluxed with 4,5-dichlorofluorodioxolanes, the yield of the corresponding fluorinated dioxole is very low.